


My Sunshine (one-shot)

by SuckMyAsh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I really tried, M/M, Sad, klangsty, lance is a sad boi, there is a single tear in my eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckMyAsh/pseuds/SuckMyAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd just like to thank vld-keith on tumblr for giving me the idea for this piece of shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine (one-shot)

Keith ripped his bayard from the body of the galra soldier he just fought, wiping the blood from a cut on his forehead away from his eyes. His hair was matted and sticking to his forehead with sweat but Keith didn't care. Everything was becoming blurry and it was hard for him to focus on anything. The noises around him were amplified but only one stuck out to him. 

“Keith?” A familiar voice called, “Keith, where’d you go?”

The red paladin couldn't muster enough energy to call out to the voice. Instead, he fell to the ground, clutching his abdomen. Blood seeped through this fingers from a deep wound in his gut, causing pain to shoot through his torso.

He could see someone, from the corner of his eye, come running over to him. “Oh my god, Keith, what happened? Are you okay? Can you hear me?” The same voice asked. He grabbed Keith’s upper body, cradling him and pressing his hand over the wound. It was the blue paladin, Lance. “Keith you gotta try and get up so we can get you to a healing pod!”

Keith looked up at Lance, placing his hand over the other's. “Can you sing the song for me?” He asked, leaning into Lance's embrace. “Y’know… The one you said your mother would sing to you on rainy days.” 

Lance sniffled, “It’s not a rainy day and we don't have time. You need to get to a healing pod.” The blue paladin looked around frantically for any of their friends, hoping one of them would be close enough to pick them up and get them to the ship.

“Lance, please, just sing for me.” Keith said. His breathing was becoming more ragged and Lance held him tighter.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”_

Lance sang softly, brushing the hair off of Keith's forehead. Keith smiled gently and closed his eyes. 

_“You make me happy, when skies are gray,”_

Keith’s breaths grew softer and shorter. His face was drained of color and his fingers were cold.

_“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.”_

The blue paladin pulled Keith closer and pressed their foreheads together, choking out the last line to the song. The red paladin’s chest rose once, twice, and then it stopped. His body fell limp and Lance's chest hurt as his tears fell from his cheeks and onto Keith’s pale, lifeless face.

_“So please don't take my sunshine away...”_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @chungomungo (my main) or @vld-klance (my trash) 
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated! hope you liked it :)


End file.
